The True Prince of Daein
by Berengaria-Lancaster
Summary: What if instead of meeting Ike, Soren meets a young noble girl from Daein named Adeliza. Adeliza shows him kindness and invites her back her home, where he agrees to stay. Only to return to Daein with her and her family and be reinstated as Prince. He thought being prince would be easy, until War breaks between Crimea and Daein and he and Adeliza are forced to take opposite sides.
1. Prologue

It's always been an interesting Tellius topic to write about: Soren being raised as the Prince of Daein. But, I wanted to take it in a little different direction. Soren does find out he's the prince, but only after being rescued... Not by Ike, but by a little Daein girl named Adeliza. So the story will follow from both Soren and Adeliza's perspectives as they're forced to take opposite sides during the Mad King's War. And here begins the first chapter: hope you enjoy!

[Also, Adeliza's first meeting with Soren will probably sound similar to Ike's b/c I found setting something else up and having it be as powerful was harder than it looks]

Young 6- year old Adeliza had been talking a walk that day, her mother was busy in the market and she promised her mother she'd return shortly. Her wavy brown gently pulled into two pigtails was bouncing as she walked. She quietly was humming to herself, it was the only sound to be heard in the whole forest. She listened to the sound of her own voice as she admired the many flowers and birds. She was interrupted however when she heard a different noise. It sounding like someone was crying, and I was coming from near the big oak tree in front of her.

Quickly Adeliza ran over to see what was the matter and sure enough, there was a little raven-haired boy there, and he was indeed crying. Curious and empathetic as ever, Adeliza bent down to talk to him, "Hey, uh, are you okay?" She asked as politely as she could. The boy then wearily sat up and Adeliza noticed how thin he was. He was covered in various scars and bruises, however she could see his pale skin shining through where the tear tracks ran from under his eyes. His eyes were a piercing red and he gave a glare like he wanted her to leave- right now- But, something about his gaze made him appear afraid. Adeliza could tell that the boy didn't mean her harm, he was just scared. "What's wrong?" She asked, "I heard you crying, are you okay?" She then took a seat on the forest floor nearby him.

The boy continued to look at her, it seemed as if he was going to speak but then...wouldn't. Or- perhaps couldn't. Just then the boy's stomach let out a loud growl and he immediately clutched at it. "Are you hungry?" Adeliza asked, "Here. I have some food you can have. It's just an apple my mommy gave me for a snack. But you need it more than I do." The boy didn't say anything but was hesitant to accept Adeliza's gift, after gazing at her he just lowered his head back down.

(If he could speak he would tell this girl what had happened to him, he could ask her questions, but he couldn't talk. No one had taught him to)

"Go on," Adeliza said, "Take it, it's for you." Finally the boy relented and grabbed the apple from Adeliza. He ate it like he had never eaten before in his life. Adeliza watched and smiled, "I'm glad you like it!" She said happily, "My mommy always picks the best apples from our garden." When the boy had finished he looked back at Adeliza, as if pleading for more food.

"I'm sorry..." Adeliza said disappointedly, "That's all I have. But Mommy and Daddy have more food at our house. You shod come visit, you could stay for dinner!"

The boy suddenly began to look more frightened, and shook his head. "Why not?" (The boy longed to tell Amelia why he was afraid but he still couldn't speak) instead he just hung his head and looked quite saddened, like he had before. Adeliza then scooted over closer to him. "hey! Don't be sad!" She said with the usual smile on her face, "Let's be friends okay?"

'Friend' the boy had heard the word but he never had anyone in his life he could call 'friend' it had just been empty letters on a page. He looked up at Adeliza and smiled. He did want to be her friend, she was kind enough to give him food, the only one who ever did. Instead harsh words, she spoke kind ones, and she had such a warm, comforting smile. He nodded as a way is agreeing

"Ok! So what's your name?"

Name? The boy had one, he knew it- but had spent most of his life being called 'you' or 'boy'. But he wanted this girl as a friend more than anything, so he had to try to communicate it her.

"S-s...rr.." "S...S..n-n.." Adeliza looked confused, "are you trying to say... Sar-, no... Suu- no... oh, i I know! is it Soren?" She asked.

Soren? Yes, that was his name- she must've understood him! The boy happily nodded. "I like that name! I'm Adeliza!" She replied with a nice big smile. Adeliza, the boy thought It was a beautiful name, "a-A...dl...a.."

Adeliza continued to smile, "yeah that's it! You can't really talk can you?" The boy shook his head sadly. "That's okay!" Adeliza said, "We can still be friends! Why don't you come back to my house?" Again the boy looked fearful and wanted to back away. "Hey, wait! Don't be scared!" Adeliza said, "I won't hurt you and neither will Mommy and Daddy. You can trust me."

She held her hand out for the boy to take. Slowly but surely he crawled back up and hesitantly took Adeliza's hand. "There." Adeliza said, "it's okay, here I'll show you that you don't have to be afraid." She then gave Soren a big hug, which he was startled by at first. But then he felt the warmth of Adeliza and instantly hugged her back, tightly so as not to let go. He had always wanted someone to lay a comforting arm around him whenever he was afraid, but instead all he would ever receive were beatings and scars.

Adeliza gave a shy laugh, "You like hugs don't you?" She said, "heheheh, that's okay, that's what friends do." Still Soren refused to let go, he didn't want Adeliza to ever let go either. But she had to, (she still held his hand)

"Come on Soren, lets go back to my house. Soren nodded and slowly stood up, walking was a little difficult since he had twisted his ankle. But Adeliza slowed down to walk at his pace. "You'll like it at my house Soren." Adeliza said, "it may not be real big but it's still good. It's better than staying in the woods!" Soren nodded in agreement as he held on tight to Adeliza's hand. "What were you doing all alone out there anyway?" (Cursed. It's because I'm cursed... Soren thought, you're supposed to hate me like everyone else- but you don't. Maybe I'm not cursed after all, if only I could tell the what you be so nice means to me.) at a loss of words, Soren just looked sad as usual and nervously pointed to the red mark on his forehead.

"What because of your birthmark?" Adeliza asked, "Well that's silly! I like your mark, and I like you!" (She... Likes me? Soren thought, maybe I'm some not cursed child- if this girl likes me then... Then maybe there's hope.) she smiled again, Soren was finding that he loved to see her smile.

"Are your parents going to come looking for you?" Adeliza asked, "I know if I got lost my parents would be really sad and come try to find me." Soren looked down towards the ground, wherever his parents were they didn't seem to care for him at all. He shook his head 'no' to try and tell the girl this.

"Oh... ...do you not have any parents?" Adeliza asked. Soren shook his head again. Quickly Adeliza responded, "That's okay! You can share mine! My mommy and daddy are really nice they love me very much and I'm sure they'll love you too!" Soren smiled at Adeliza again, If only he could speak to her! to tell her how much this meant him- that someone would be so kind to him after all the suffering he's had to endure. He had thought he was supposed to be hated, that be was dying, but there she was- she had saved him. He had to try to tell her this! hmm... what was the word she uaed before?

"mmhm... ... F-f..rr...nd.."

"You mean to say..., friend? Yeah Soren! We're friends now! Best friends!" "Anyway- my family and I are judging visiting Gallia, we live back in Daein. That's north of here. You'll like it there- I know I do!"

Soon they arrived back at the house, Soren never let go of Adeliza's hand as they walked (he still didn't). "Mommy! Daddy!" She called. Soon both of her parents came over to Adeliza, Soren though moved a little further behind- he was nervous of what may happen now. "Mommy, Daddy, I found a boy out in the forest- he was all alone and hungry so I thought we could help him." She said, "c'mon out Soren, it's okay- Mommy and Daddy won't hurt you. Slowly he crept out from behind Adeliza to look up at her parents, they looked like nice people. But then again, enough 'nice' people had turned right around to strike him.

"Oh you poor little thing!" Adeliza's mother said, "Adeliza, it is good thing you found him." She then bent down to Soren's level, "Don't worry sweetheart everything's going to be alright." Then her father spoke, "Yes, come inside and we'll get you cleaned up and well fed."

Food? A Bath? Soren had either in so long, maybe he could trust Adeliza's family. He then started to head inside, taking Adeliza with him. "Mhmheheh... You don't want me to leave do you?" She said smiling, "you haven't let go my hand yet."

Once again how Soren longed for the ability to speak- he would tell her just how much this meant to him, someone finally showing compassion. He had to try- she had ask if he wanted to her leave, that answer was simple-He shook his head no in response. "That's okay, we'll like having you here! You'll like it too! I bet Mommy and Daddy could even teach you how to talk!"

Soren smiled at that. Never again would he leave Adeliza's side.

Soren stayed in the care of Adeliza's family for a few weeks before they headed back to Daein. Upon reaching Daein, there came a starling revelation, Soren's parents were indeed still alive, and more important- they were none other than the King and Queen of Daein themselves. That little boy who's life Adeliza saved, was Daein's very own crown prince.

It was a little unsettling for him at first, to think that these were the very same people who abandoned him and left him for dead. Almedha, his mother (the queen) was more than delighted to have finally found him at last. His father, king Ashnard, had decided to give the boy a second chance to prove himself. He managed to survive this long so the boy must have a great potential to become a strong warrior, he thought. So Soren stayed at the royal court, he found it hard to forgive his parents at first, he got more accustomed to his role as prince as time went on.

And at every step Adeliza was right close behind at his heels. He wanted to keep her close to him, for she was the one person he trusted above all else. The only person he truly loved.

And sometimes, on a few occasions, he would wish himself in her place, to live a life free of princely duties... To live free of trying to meet his father's impossible expectations. Some days his new life felt just as dreary as his old.

And then... There was the day Daein invaded Crimea, and nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Welcome to chapter two! I'm finding that this is rather fun to write, Before I began, I'd just like to give a shout-out to the late, great, Jean Plaidy! She was a prominent historical fiction writer in the 20th century and lot of her works inspired my own writing style.

And one last thing: I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters. (otherwise Nyna would marry Camus in the end!) Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was quiet, as usual in the Daein castle. The country's crown prince, Soren Remondyn Daein, was busy bent over his desk, writing as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary it seemed. And as usual, his closet friend and confident, Lady Adeliza was near by him. She happen to be painting, a landscape of Daein to be precise. She was quite the skilled artist.

Beautifully, she mixed the colours together as the created the masterpiece. She was had been working for quite sometime, which was evident by the paint stains on the smock she wore over her exquisite green satin dress. Unknowingly in reaching up to paint the clouds, she knocked over some blue paint on Soren's notes.

She gasped and tried to catch the falling jar, but it was too late. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologised and she tried to collect his papers and wipe the paint off, "here, just let me-"

"Don't worry about it." Soren replied, "it was just an honest mistake right?" He took the papers back from her simply tossed then in the trash. Adeliza was pleased he reacted so calmly, but perhaps it was because he liked her so much he was forgiving towards her. This wasn't the first incident, Adeliza had always been a bit clumsy, but Soren had gotten used to an occasional accident every now and then.

It was almost hard to believe that such a clumsy girl was so good at art.

"Um, yeah..." Adeliza replied, "I... Hope those papers weren't important..."

"Well, they aren't really." The prince replied, he looked every bit as regal as her, "it's just, Father asked me to work on contingency plans, though he wouldn't tell me why... Though don't worry, I can just rewrite it. Oh, and uh, please try to be a bit more careful."

"I promise it won't happen again, you have my word your highness." Adeliza said with a mock bow, with which she couldn't help but giggle."

Soren smiled, she often was a bit of a tease "Please Adeliza, don't call me that, it's just Soren. Ok?"

"Yes, I know, you don't like it when I refer to your royal status. I was just...teasing is all."

She smiled and Soren thought he would tease her a little back,

"Don't you have a sky to paint?"

"Oh! It can paint itself..."

"If so, then there goes your hobby!"

"Oh, come off it!"

Then, came a knock at the door.

"Enter." Soren said, rather regally as he had been taught.

It was Ankerette, one of the elderly maids. "Your grace, his majesty the king would like to see you."

Upon hearing those words, the smile was instantly lost from Soren's face. Another meeting with the king of Daein, his father. These always meant more work, or more scolding. The expectations the king set for his son were unreasoningly high, leaving Soren with the feeling that he would never achieve them. His mother, the queen, wasn't much of a consolation. She treated Soren kindly and pampered him, but she would never, ever disagree with her husband. She always supported him, on every word he said. It wasn't exactly easily living as Daein's crown prince.

"And...when would this be? What for?" Soren inquired of Ankerette, straight-faced as always. He would never let emotions show unless he was around Adeliza. Emotions can be one's biggest weakness.

"Right now if possible. And your grace might want to prepare for a trip. The king plans on taking you to Crimea." the maid replied.

Crimea? Adeliza thought, What would Daein ever have to do in that country?

"I see." Soren finally said after pause, he was thinking the same thing as Adeliza, "well I'll head there then ...can Adeliza come with me?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Ankerette said sadly, "His Majesty requested and audience with you, and you alone."

"Very well. ...I'll come right away."

Soren said, rather gravely. Adeliza usually got to go with him everywhere. His mother the queen would always insist upon it, seeing how much her son enjoyed the girl's company. But now she wasn't allowed to come? This must be something serious. He slowly began to fear whatever information he might receive more and more.

"Guess I'll see you later then!" Adeliza called as Soren walked out, close the large grandiose door behind him. Adeliza too worried about what news Soren might hear, but distracted herself with painting. A few strands of her wavy brown hair had fallen down so she clipped then back into place, picked up her brush and went back to work.

Though, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that this would be no ordinary day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A while later Adeliza had stopped painting for the day. She sat on a exquisite red couch in the hallway leading to the throne quietly reading a book. Though, in all honesty she was attempted to read. She found it hard to keep focus since she kept worrying about what Soren would return to tell her. She glanced up and around at the hallway decorations, She'd always passed through here in her day-to-day life but, never paid that much to attention to the fine details.

What first caught her attention was the large, numorous portraits lining the walls. Obvious there were ones of the current king and queen, though seeing the one of Soren made her smile. It was painted just last year and she remember how much he hated having to pose for it for hours on end. (She probably read every book in the whole library to him then, just trying to keep him company!)

One in particular she found odd. Well, odd in the sense that she didn't recognise the figure in the portrait. Adeliza walked closer to get a better look, this one was positioned off in the corner too and rather covred in dust. She couldn't help but wonder... why so? Are they trying to forget... Whoever this is?

The woman in the portrait had eyes of a piercing green colour and long golden curls cascading down her back. What was most striking was not her pink, lacey (and even a bit revealing) gown but her sinful seductive smile. Adeliza looked down on to the plaque at the bottom of the portrait which read: Lady Esoldia Despencer. She was one the Despencer clan.

I can't allow myself to end up like her.. She thought as she walked back to her seat on the couch.

Before she even had time to contiplate anything else, Soren soon returned as she even saw him exit.

Her head perked up as she shut her book. "Soren! How did it go?"

"Fine... I suppose..." He simply said then added in a just barely audible whisper, "Adeliza, may we talk privately?"

A bit taken aback by his response Adeliza replied, "um... Yes o-of course... Lets go to your privy chamber then."

So the two headed there in silence, broken only by the impending tension that hung over the two. Adeliza's curiosity grew with each step. Luckily Soren's Privy Chamber* wasn't too far and the two arrived shortly.

"Alright, we're alone now, what is it you have to tell me?"

"Adeliza... I spoke with Father, a-as... You know. And, it was about... Daein and- I... Don't know any other way to say this except: Daein will be going to war with Crimea. We're going to launch a surprise attack on the capital."

"So... The king won't be around for awhile?" Adeliza asked, she was actually a bit hopefully she would be right. Personally, she wasn't fond of Daein's king Ashnard. In fact, you might say she even feared him.

"Not quite..." Soren sadly added, "He'll be gone but... S-so, will I."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Adeliza Really, it's- I don't have a choice you see. I've been ordered to join my father on the battlefield and he wants me to devise all the strategies." He paused a moment before sadly added, "That's all I'm ever good for to him after all, plans and fighting..."

"No! You can't just... Leave! A battlefield? Oh Soren! What If you're hurt! or worse...you're killed! I wouldn't know what to do with myself!" All sorts of doubt and worry then began to plague the poor young noblewoman's mind, "you mustn't go Soren! You mustn't!" She quickly reached to take his hand in her own as the sat in the four-poster bed side by side.

"I don't have a choice, it's like I said. I don't approve of the idea, but what can I do? Not only is he my father, he's the king. A subject who disobeys the king is a perfect candidate for execution."

"But, he wouldn't dare execute you! You're his son!" Adeliza protested.

Soren simply paused, letting a brief sigh before replying, "Look, Adeliza... You don't know the king of Daein very well at all. You see-, well... Not everyone-..."

"Not everyone... What?"

"Not everyone is as blessed as you, Not everyone had such... Loving parents and an, comfortable, home life."

Now it was Adeliza's turn to be shocked, "I'm... Far from perfect." She added, "I mean, for starters I can't fight and I care even wield a staff. The only bit of magic I know comes from what you taught me recently And-..."

"And... What?"

"It's nothing... Really."

"Oh, you mean... Who's daughter you are...?"

"Yes. Especially that"

~~~~~~~~~one year ago~~~~

_The entire royal court was gathered in the Great Hall* for the night's banquet. At the head of the table sat Daein's King Ashnard and Queen Almedha. To there right was none other than there son, Soren, the crown prince. Right beside him, lady Adeliza._

_The young noblewoman sat looking trouble, barely even touching her food. The prince noticed and leaned over to whisper to her._

_"Hey Adeliza, is something wrong?"_

_"Hmm? Oh... I-it's nothing... Don't worry about me."_

_"Oh come on, we've known each other long enough to tell when the other's feeling down. If it's personal, you can tell me later, in private."_

_"Um... alright, t would probably be for the best if I... Told someone. Meet me in privy chamber after the meal."_

_"Understood." Soren then laid a comforting hand over Adeliza's, "and hey, cheer up ok... I'm sure whatever it is, it's not as bad as you think. Now, please, try to eat something. You've done nothing but sit here and pick at your food."_

_Adeliza smiled, "yeah... I guess your right..." She said softly, she_ _careful cut a piece of her meat and gracefully, put it in her mouth._

_-later that night-_

_The two sat out on Adeliza's balcony, it was a clear night and they had a beautiful view of the stars. It was an elegant backdrop for Adeliza to delever some not-so-elegant news._

_"What was it that was troubling you Adeliza? There's no one here but us, feel free to speak your heart." Soren knew to be patient with her, let her start talking when she felt ready._

_Adeliza paused for a long time, then cleared her throat. "I.. Suppose there's no way to sugar-coat this... Guess I'll jump right to the point... The reason my family was out in Gallia all those years ago, when we first met... W-wasn't to um... Vacation. L-like I had thought... You see, just recently i-I... Found out the real reason." She spoke hesitantly and nervous, fearing what her dear friend's react might be. It was much unlike her usually cheerful demeanor._

_"Oh. W-what was it for then...?" Daein's prince was almost afraid to ask._

_"Um... M-my father had... He and my mother were-... Um, they Committed treason. During the Border Wars, they sold off important secret state information to Begnion as well as... battle plans and...and because of that many Daein lives were lost. A-and, ...it wasn't just for one battle, it was many...!_

_So... We had to flee. But, you see- my mother was one of Queen's ladies, so... She had insider information and well... She knew you were missing-and that you were in Gallia. She... And my father, spent their exile trying to find you and reunite you with your parents... Queen Almedha espcially, as a way getting their wealth back. It was only because we brought you back that... We were allowed to stay, without being attainted*...a-a-nd.. Executed."_

_She paused again, allowing Soren to take in all this information._

_There was a silence that then began to uncomfortably hang over the two of them._

_Adeliza tried to break it,_

_"I guess.. Heh, if we weren't friends... My family's heads would be the next on the chopping block because... you see um, my family has a history of treason... I'm a Despencer."_

_"... I see."_

_"You're not mad are you Soren? I-I just thought you should know, it was never my intent to use you as an excuse to gain royal favour!"_

_To the young girl's surprise Soren smiled-albeit faintly, "Yes, I know Adeliza. After all, you've been nothing but kind to me all these years. I would never think any less of you. But... This must've been bothering you, ever since you got here you haven't smiled."_

_It's true, she hadn't. she tended to hide her feelings behind her smile. No matter what she was feeling, no matter how much something troubled her. In her mind, as long as she put on a brave face, everything would be alright. She often felt that her battles, were hers to fight alone._

_"Yes... It's a heavy burden to bear. But, I... Just felt I should tell you. Thank you Soren.I feel a lot better getting that off my chest. The Despencers may have gotten there power through murder treason bloodshed and even secret love affairs, but not me. I swear to live honorably a break the family streak._

_"You're very welcome. And if anyone can do it, it's you Adeliza. There's not a gentler soul in the world, then you."_

_"Aw, thanks. Guess I'll... See you in the morning then?" She felt herself blush a little and gave a slight smile_

_"Yeah... Good night."_

_"Adeliza's parents? Traitors?" Soren thought, "It must weigh heavily upon her, even though she's not responsible for their actions... She carries that again upon her., the poor girl, guess we're more alike then we first seem.,."_

-Modern Day-

"Don't worry about it Adeliza." Soren said, "It doesn't matter to me about your past. After all, it was you taught me not to care about mine... Alright. I'll go to Crimea with Father, like he wants. But, I'll take you with me."

"Me?" Adeliza asked back, "I'd be honoured to go with you... But um, I don't know what help I'll be... "

"Just being there for me is helping enough. To be honest, you're the only one I truly trust. If nothing else, I'll need someone to confide in."

"Are you sure I'll be allowed to go?"

"Of course, my mother knows how much I like your company and she only wants to make me happy." He smiled, his mother may have been distant but she was always kind, "So, uh, better get prepared to leave. Father says we are to head out tomorrow."

"That's rather sudden! Hardly enough time to ready an attack!"

"Well, Father wants a surprise attack after all. I... Just wish I knew what he was really after..."

"I wouldn't worry about that! Just... Think of it like a vacation! That's it!" Adeliza said trying to put a positive spin on things.

"Yeah... A vacation..." Soren repeated to her, "well, I'd best get packing then and um... Same goes for you Adeliza. Guess I'll see you later."

"yeah, See you later." She then left to return to her room, It was getting rather late and if they were really leaving for Crimea in the morning they would both need their rest.

It was really would be just like a vacation... wouldn't it?

* * *

A little explanation of medieval terms that's perhaps, you're not as familiar with:(terms with a * after them will be defined down here at the end)

Privy Chamber: The term for a lord or lady's private room, for many- their only source of privacy in all of the court.

Attainted: To be legally convicted of treason, usually involves the loss of titles and land. Often a precursor for execution.

Great Hall: the largest and most extensive room in a palace, meals were taken there and it's where parties were held.


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter three! :3

Sorry for the long wait, sometimes I just get busy and don't have time to write! Well, that and I do a lot of revision over what to put where Anyhoo...

This chapter I'd like to give a shout-out to historian Alison Weir for writing awesome history books and novels! [another inspiration of mine]

And also if it seems short, it's because I'm saving introducing Almedha and Ashnard 'til next chapter (otherwise this one would be way too long, since I have a lot planned for that meeting!)

[A * at the end of a word indicates that the term is defined at the end of the chapter.

italicised text is used for flashbacks.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem (or else Cornelius would be playable!)

* * *

"Nevassa certainly is lovely this time of year, isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose Adeliza..."

Soren and Adeliza were currently, on their way to Crimea, but so far they hadn't yet gotten outside Daein's capital city. A parade, that was why. A triumphant exit with the hope of a triumphant return. Though, no one really understand why the two countries were going to war except Daein's king himself. But the commoners and nobles alike all believed in there cause, whatever it is, and wanted their country to be victorious and able prosper.

And so, Prince Soren had to join his father on the battlefield, his first real taste of battle. He asked if Adeliza, his dear friend of childhood, could come along and the request was granted thanks to Queen Almedha, as the queen understood how much they enjoyed each others' company. Now the two were riding together through the streets of Nevessa in one of the royal carriages.

"Oh come on Soren... Smile a little and wave to the people...!" Adeliza said as she gave a slightly teasing smile.

"Why? They don't know me, I don't know them. And they'll probably forget I did it right after." He retorted, nonchalantly.

"Because... You're the prince and they're your subjects. They look up to you and want to you care about them... I mean after all, one day it'll be your turn to rule the kingdom. You should at least show them you care."

"Ha, if ever... My father may be reckless but there's no way anything will be happening to him soon and I don't just mean dying in a battle. He was the only to survive the terrible plague all those years ago. I've got lots of time to, as you say, 'show them I care'!"

"Well still, your reputation as a prince is something to think about." Adeliza paused a moment, then turned to the crowd herself and began to wave to them."

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm waving of course! If you won't, I will!"

She smiled and continued to do so as the various commoners returned the kindness.

Soren grumbled but finally gave in. He moved closer to the carriage window and waved alongside Adeliza. The citizens outside were delighted, they were ecstatic as ever and couldn't help but share their joy.

"Mama look, it's the Prince!"

"Oh, you're right dear."

"Oh, it's Prince Soren! Long live your grace!"

"*gasp* the crown prince! I've always wanted to see him in person!"

Adeliza gave a shy laugh, "Say Soren, they all seem happy to see you."

"Their excited because of the parade, they're always like this during royal progress*"

"Hmm. Well. Think what you want, I think it's because you're the crown prince, their beacon of hope in a world full of darkness."

"Have you been reading poetry again?"

Adeliza gave a little laugh, "no. But it's true Soren, your subjects admire you, you ought to treasure that."

"Yeah yeah... Alright."

"Heh, looks like nothing's changed."

"What do you mean?"

"When we first came here, ya know, you were the same way."

"Well in my defense I wasn't all that excited to come here then either..."

~~~~~Many years ago, upon Adeliza and Soren's return to Daein from Gallia~~~

_"Aren't you excited Soren! Mommy says we get to visit the King and Queen!" Adeliza was ecstatic, in all of her 7 years of life she had never visited the Daein palace, but had always wanted to!_

_"I... Guess so... But to be honest I'd rather just stay here with you."_

_"Oh, but the palace with be so much fun! Just think... Getting to see inside that big building and all the fancy furniture... And oh! I even get to wear my nicest party dress!"_

_"Well, I'm glad you're excited..." Soren said, with a down-trodden look upon his face._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Adeliza asked, she comfortingly grabbed Soren's hand, like she always did when she noticed something had been bothering him._

_"I-it's nothing..." He said, "really."_

_"No, c'mon Soren, I can tell you look sad, what is it? You can tell me!"_

_"Well, um... It's just that... I'd rather just stay home with you, ya know. I like it here in your cozy little mansion."_

_Adeliza gave another of her smiles that Soren always so loved to see and kindly told him, "don't worry, I'm sure we'll come right back! But don't be sad ok? It makes me sad too, ...so just think of all the fun we'll have!"_

_"I... Guess it could be fun."_

_"That's the spirit!" Adeliza said happily, "now c'mon Soren, can you at least smile for me?"_

_He paused but reluctantly agreed, allowing a small faint smile to upon his lips._

_"See? There ya go!" Adeliza said, "Visiting the palace will be great!"_

_Just then Adeliza's mother came down the hallway, her dress' train* sweeps along their long royal blue rug as she carefully made her way. The outfits of noble lady's sure were beautiful, but certainly weren't easy to travel in! Adeliza, being young as she was, lucked out in that sense. She was wearing her simple white gown, as always._

_"Come along children." She said, ushering them on towards the carriage awaiting just outside the entrance, "We don't want to be late now!"_

_"Coming Mommy!" Adeliza called._

_"Um, c-coming Lady Despencer!" Soren called, trailing just behind Adeliza._

_()()()()()()_

_While the group was riding in their carriage to Nevassa, Adeliza could help but be excited as she looked out the window at the town. She had only been there a few times before and even then, it was when she was very young. Soren, who sat directly opposite of her, also looked out at the city around him but where Adeliza was full of child-like awe and wonder, Soren was struck by nervousness and fear of the unknown._

_He instantly wished he could've been sitting right beside her to hold her hand, but he couldn't- Her mother sat there and there was only room for two. Oh well, at least Adeliza was here. He didn't what he would do if she wasn't! She had always been the person who was the most kind and consecrate to him, the one who-through one simple act of kindness-showed that the world wasn't such an unforgiving place. He felt not only forever indebted to her for saving him, but a strong connection to her, to want to have her always by his side to comfort him, as a continual reminder that there was indeed goodness in the world._

_Especially now, that they were traveling through an unfamiliar city to see unfamiliar people. Adeliza was overjoyed while Soren longed for the comfort he had found at her manor, where he had been welcomed into the warm environment like one of the family. The place where he had found a loving family and best friend, where he would never have worry over anything. How darkly ominous the thought of going to a large, looming, grey castle seemed to him!_

"_Oh C'mon Soren! Don't you want to look out the window?" Adeliza asking encouragingly._

_"...I guess..." Slowly he turned his head, the city appeared just as every other he had seen before. Bustling about with people, noisy from the shouts of merchants and children running and playing. Other carriages were traveling by and today, many families had come to visit a traveling market. Every now and then he would see street performers, anyone from singers to actors. It was certainly a lively town._

_"Nevassa looks like a pretty busy city." He commented, "I'd probably get lost out there..."_

_"Me too, probably!" Adeliza said, "I still think it's a nice place."_

_However, there was a darker side to the city, the side the children carefully weren't exposed to. Orphaned children his in alleyway, starving and stealing what little they could, while all sorts of bawdy woman roamed the streets looking to add to those numbers. Drinking and gambling were amongst many citizens favorite pastimes. Beneath it's pleasant exterior lay a darker side to the capital city._

_Though, sight-seeing eventually grew to bore the young Adeliza, "Are we almost there?" She asked her mother._

_Comfortingly Mrs. Despencer placed her hand on Adeliza's shoulder, "It shouldn't be too long." she said, "Perhaps you two would like a book to look at?" She then revealed a picture book of fairy tales she had brought with her, Adeliza's face lit up. "Of course!" She eagerly took the book from her mother and called Soren over to sit with her. That was enough to keep them occupied until they arrived at the castle._

_After finishing reading one, Soren turned toward Adeliza, "When this is all over we're just going to go back to your house right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure we will!" Adeliza replied, "Now c'mon let's read another..."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

-Modern Day-

The royal carriage carrying Adeliza and Soren continued on, the two then hadn't been talking as much now, both just enjoying the scenery, despite the thoughts racing through both of their minds.

What will happen now, and what will come of the war with Crimea?

For Adeliza, she was thinking happy thoughts, eager to visit this foreign country, and visiting it with her best friend too! Perhaps this would be a new age of prosperity to Daein, and perhaps she can find a way to bring honour back to the Despencer name with this upcoming war. If she were to help Daein be victorious, the Despencer family would be redeemed, she thought. She chose to focus on the positive possibilities, for the worst one would be too stressing to think on.

But for Soren, there were more distressing thoughts. If Daein and Crimea were really to go to full scale war, he-as Daein's prince- would have to command and army. What would be required of him? Would he have to be ordering executions or resort to underhand tactics? Or even worse...what if he were killed? Or if Adeliza were to be harmed? It was clear to him that this war was something to be dreaded, something that should never have come about not matter how deliriously justified it appeared in his father's mind.

Outside the carriage there were the continuing shouts of praise, peasants' cheering for their king's triumphant return. They sounded as if they were assured of a victory, but there was really only one thing for certain: This would change the fate of Daein forever.

* * *

Once again, sorry if it's short! ^^' Next chapter should have a lot of stuff in it as I have loads planned :) Thanks for sticking with the story, and reviews are always appreciated!

Medieval Terms for this chapter:

***Train**: The long fabric on the back of a dress, often it dragged across the floor when the noblewoman was walking.

***Royal Progress:** the triumphant parade-like trip a country's monarch went on when travelling between palaces.


End file.
